Daughter of Revenge
by EllaNakamura
Summary: I need to work on the summary...
1. Welcome Back!

**Hey guys! I'm so excited because I get to redo this story! you probably won't know what I'm talking about but on I had a story called Daughter of Revenge. I had a couple chapters posted, then I left it alone for awhile, then in the end I deleted it. But now I decided to revamp it and let some other people see the story. It's going to be better than ever. I didn't really like how it started, but now I will have it to perfection! So if you think I'm going to write anything on this chapter ... I'm not. This is more of an update and a thing to prepare people for. If you're reading this and you were already following Daughter of Revenge, I HAS IT FOR YOU! I DIDN'T GIVE UP (mostly). There's another reason I'm bringing this back, you guys get to see some story background to my name. I'm so excited! This wont take out a lot of time from Lost Then Found. Since I don't have wifi until I get to school, I can type at home and upload in math. **

**Anyways, I'll see you guys real soon!**

**~Ella Nakamura (it'll make sense!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Running

-Ella's POV-

I've been running for 20 straight minutes now. I've been running from my house, _which I thought was safe, _being chased by hellhounds. But not just one or two, that I can easily overtake, but a whole pack of them, which is about five hellhounds. I woke up this morning with the sounds of claws scratching my door, threatening to break it down. Luckily they weren't near my back door, but they later got my scent and followed me.

_'Hades!'_

Why were they coming after me? It's been a least a year since the Titan War and no monsters have dared come after me. I am the daughter of a minor goddesses! It's not like I'm the daughter of Zeus.

_'To Tartarus with him.'_

I hate the major gods, but that's a story for another time. Right now I have another problem to worry about. More specifically, five to worry about.

_'I can't believe these things are chasing me! I haven't even done anything!'_

As I was thinking this, I didn't pay any attention to where I was running, and I wish I had. After running for miles I realized that I had run all the way to a hill with a pine tree at the top. Behind the pine tree was a shimmering dome protecting... Nemesis no! That's the camp! The hellhounds are chasing me all the way to the camp!

_'Nemesis, please get me out of this mess! I swear on Hecate's magic that I will repay you but please, GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!'_

I prayed over and over for her to hear me, but I didn't get a response. The only chance of not getting trapped inside that dome was to fight off these creatures.

I whipped out my dagger and turned to face the hounds. As the first one rushed at me, I side-stepped away and slashed at its neck, turning it to dust. The next one wasn't as head strong as the last and decided on launching its self at me. As soon as it got near me, I ducked and cut across it stomach, sending it to the same place its brethren went.

There were only three left and they were not attacking me. They just circled around, looking for my weak point. The largest hound of the group eyed me, never leaving my gaze. It seemed as if it were planning something. Whenever a monster looks like it's planning something, that means you're screwed.

All of a sudden, I heard a yell come from the top of the hill. As I turned to see who it what made that noise, the largest hellhound pounced on my back, scratching at my shoulder. I did not scream when it scratched me, but I was in pain from the wound. It felt like...like...

_'Poison!' _I screamed in my head. _'That's why the larger one was eyeing me. Its claws had poison on them! If I make it out of this alive I swear to the gods that-'_

I was interrupted by the sound of yelping coming from above me. Dust rained down upon me and the pressure on my back was lifted. As I got up to a crouching position with my dagger out in front of me, I could see the final hellhounds falling to the ground. Each one peppered with arrows before finally disintegrating.

When I looked behind me to see who shot them down, I saw a bunch of teenagers with bows an orange t-shirts.

_'Wait. Orange t-shirts? Oh no. You have got to be-'_

"Are you alright?" one of them asked. This one without a bow.

"No." I replied harshly. "I was chased by five hellhounds, had one of them tear at my shoulder, which _by the way _was laced with poison, and to top it all off, I'm near this gods forsaken camp!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa. What do you mean this 'gods forsaken camp'!" the dude asked. "And what are you doing out of the camp? It's safer in here."

"Why would I tell you?!" I spat. I got up from my original position and stood up straight. "Thanks for the help, but I'm leaving." As I started to walk away he called out, trying to stop me. _'As if.'_

"Wait!" the blond boy yelled. He had to run to catch up to me. Obliviously he didn't realize that I didn't want anything to do with him or this place. "Where are you going?" he asked. "It's safer in the camp." After he stating this, he put his hand on my shoulder. What he didn't realize was that he put his hand on the shoulder the hellhound clawed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. He quickly retracted his hand, but the damage was already done. I could feel the poison working its way though my system, and the pain from it clouded most of my senses.

I fell to the ground, writhing in pain, clutching my shoulder. I could faintly hear the boy who talked to me call others to come and help me into camp.

_'No. I won't. I can't.'_

**"You will." **A new, but familiar voice said. **"You have no choice. You either die out here or you let them take you inside and heal you. I've talked this out with Janus (I'm not sure if this is his Greek name or not. Comment if it is or not and I will change it of necessary.) and we have decided that you ****_will_**** go. My decision is final. "**

That was the last thing I heard before my vision faded into black.

**I know this is late but... here it is! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated and if you really like where this story is going, leave a...**

**vote &amp; add this to your library**

**OR**

**follow &amp; favorite this story.**

**I'll see you later my Revenge Seekers!**

**-Ella Nakamura**


End file.
